Brides For A Vampire
by Aspiegirl
Summary: Twin girls, Alexandra and Anneka, are ordinary medieval teenagers with ordinary issues. That is until a fateful day drags them into the world of the supernatural, where certain vampires seek them to be their brides...
1. Chapter 1

**March 14, 1463 – Romania**

A soft giggle from one of two small children sounded within the small cottage in the woods. "Mommy, can I help make supper, can I? Please, can I?" The little girl begged, clinging to her mother's dress lightly. "Alright, Anneka, alright, you may." She nodded lightly, patting the child's white hair gently. "Come, my daughter, you may help me get the ingredients." She said simply, gesturing her little girl to follow.

"C-Can I help too, Mommy?" The other child timidly asked. The mother answered with a simple nod. "Of course, you may, Alexandra." She smiled. Anneka bounced around excitedly, giggling. "Well? Let's get the ingredients!" She chirped, making her way outside. The mother rolled her eyes at her daughter's eagerness, a small smile painting her features. "Alright, Anneka, be patient." She picked up her basket before also walking outside, her other daughter following closely behind her like a puppy.

"Alright, my children, for supper we require just a few ingredients. Herbs, fruit, vegetables, and some honey. You two will pick out the herbs, fruits, and vegetable from the garden, any you would like to have in your meals. I'll procure the honey." She gave them their own baskets, allowing them to pick out what they'd like in their supper before whistling to their dog, Amber, to come out of the cottage, so it could watch over the twins while she retrieves the honey. Once Amber was out and watching the girls, the mother nodded in satisfaction before making her way through the woods and to the beehive that were a mere three minutes away from the cottage. She preferred to find things close by, in case anything were to happen, this beehive fit her standards greatly.

Upon finding the beehive, the female quietly pulled out a few herbs she had specifically picked to calm the bees, and/or possibly put them to sleep, before starting up a very small fire below the hive once enough time, two minutes, had passed, she saw that the bees were calm and still. Slowly, she reached into the hive, managing to pull out two good sized honeycombs without stirring agitation among the bees. "Ah... This is perfect for supper tonight." She murmured, nodding in satisfaction before placing the combs inside her basket, then licking the stray honey off her fingers. With her objective here finished, she put out the miniature fire and began her walk home.

The twins also had a nice miniature harvest back in the garden. Their small baskets were filled with the items required for supper, more specifically, their own separate meals. "Anneka, c-can I have a few of the sage you have? I want it for my salad..." Alexandra asked her twin sister. Anneka, always willing to share with her sister, merely nodded. "Of course! Why do you always ask? Here, you can have a portion of what I have." She held out her basket to her sister, a kind grin on her face. Hesitantly, Alexandra took half of her sister's sage, placing the herbs in her basket.

The mother opened the backyard fence, entering the garden, seeing the twins on the porch, waiting. "Are we ready to make supper now, my darlings?" She asked, chuckling. The girls gave a nod at their mother, both smiling. "Good, let us begin making supper, then. Go on inside, I'm right behind you." She allowed her daughters to enter the cottage first before following closely behind.

When all three girls, including the dog, were inside the cottage, the mother set her and her children's baskets down in the kitchen, looking at the ingredients. "Ah... Alright... A fruit salad and a regular salad. Not interested in meat tonight, girls?" She asked, pulling out the ingredients and setting them on the counter. "No, thank you, Mommy..." Both twins replied in perfect unison. "Alright then, your salads will be done shortly. For now, you two should ready yourselves for bed while you wait." It was somewhat of an order for the twins, so they went and did what was asked of them.

The girls went to their bedroom, changing into their nightgowns. The cotton nightgowns were simple looking, each custom made to their likings. Alexandra's nightgown was pristine white with a small purple ribbon wrapped around the chest area, while Anneka's was blue with a white ribbon instead.

After putting on their nightgowns, the girls went back downstairs to the kitchen, seeing their meals were almost done. The mother silently gestured for her daughters to sit down at the table. Anneka sat down first, Alexandra merely set up the plates first before sitting as well. A few moments later, their mother had finished the salads, handing it over to her daughters. "Alright, you may eat." She simply said, sitting down with the twins. The children didn't hesitate to put the food on their plates, as much as they can get into their small bellies. "Hungry, aren't we?" Their mother chuckled at the twins' eagerness, seeing the plates filled with the salad she had made. It wasn't long before the little girls were stuffing their faces with food. "Not too fast now, I wouldn't want you too to have belly aches by the time you're done." She commented, having her own meal at a calm pace. Of course, the girls did heed their mother's warning, now eating at a much slower pace.

"Girls... There's something we must discuss, at this moment." The mother murmured, waiting to have her daughters' full attention, and in an instant both their eyes were on her. "What is it, Mommy?" Anneka asked, raising a brow in confusion. "I've gotten word from my sister that, I've been accepted into a job in a village, and... It's quite a distance to travel. As a result, we won't be living here. We have to relocate to a new home either in the village itself or somewhere much closer." She was straightforward in her explanation, as she didn't want her girls to be confused. Their reactions, as she anticipated, were that of sadness. "But, don't fret, my dears..." She gave a comforting smile. "We shall be rather happy there, and we'll make the most of our lives there. We can come here during the summers if you'd like." Upon those words, the twins gave a cheery smile. "R-Really? We c-can?" Alexandra questioned. "Yes, of course." She nodded. The girls were quite content now that their anxiety was put at ease.

"Alright, my children, now that your worries are put to rest, finish your meals and I'll tuck you in as soon as you're done..." She gently pat their heads before leaving the kitchen and took a seat near the fireplace, starting to read one of her books.

When the twins finished, they tapped their mother's shoulder. The woman gave a smile at her small daughters, guiding them to bed, tucking them in for the night. "Sweet dreams, my children..." She kissed their foreheads gently, leaving the room, closing the door silently

This quaint village the mother spoke of was rather calm and quiet, and practically free of crime. Surely, the twins will adjust quickly to the new lifestyle, as it's just as tranquil as their life in the forests of Romania.

 _What could happen?_

* * *

 **Author's Note** : hey everyone ! sorry about my 1 year absence, i just had no motivation for any of my stories !

but, now i'm back in the grime ! this story is alsoo posted on wattpad, under the same title, my username there is Aspiegirl99

overall, reviews and other comments are much appreciated ! i hope you enjoy my newest story !

– Alexandra


	2. Chapter 2

**March 16, 1463 - 4:35 a.m**

The cottage was quietly abuzz with activity from the mother and the twins. All were packing what they could carry from their home. Each packed what they would absolutely need, mainly clothes, before they went to pack the items they wanted to bring to their new home. The little girls rubbed their eyes lightly, yawning as they packed. It was quite early in the morning, as their mother wanted to leave at that time. They would arrive much quicker if they leave at the crack of dawn.

A knock on the door stirred the children out of their sleepy thoughts, making them look up as their mother entered. "Do you have everything ready, my children?" She asked. Both girls responded with a tired nod. "Good... Breakfast is ready now, you may good downstairs and have some... This trip is quite long, so eat up." The mother picked up her daughters' bags, watching them walk downstairs to the kitchen. Not wasting time, she went outside, readying the horses for the trip. Mentally, she started checking things off her list of things to take.

 _Apples for the horses, meat for Amber, mine and the girls' bags, food and water._... Check. The mother nodded, satisfied that everything was checked off the list. All that was left was to feed the girls and leave the cottage. All she did now was wait.

Ten minutes had passed before the girls finished their last morsel of breakfast and were out the door. The mother picked Anneka up first, placing her on the beige colored horse. "Let me know if you become exhausted, dear." She lightly kissed her child's cheek before looking at her other child. "Alexandra, you can ride with me for a little while." She murmured, picking up Alexandra next, placing her on the black colored horse before getting on as well.

For the next few hours, the horses were urged to a full gallop until the need for a break came in. The mother slid off her horse, calmly setting up a small picnic for her and her children. Eager for a meal, Anneka jumped off her horse and sat down on the blanket almost as soon as it was put down. Alexandra was a bit slower sitting down, as she was still slightly tired. "Take what you'd like, girls." The mother simply said, placing one of the baskets in front of her children. She had packed separate baskets for her and the twins, so they had their own food and she had hers.

Not hesitating, the girls pulled out some fruit and vegetables, eagerly stuffing the food into their mouths. "Calm down, little ones, don't get greedy now. We still have quite a while to go. We won't arrive until around evening hours." She warned. Instantly, the twins slowed down, only eating until they were full. Such obedient children, they were. Occasionally they can be a bit of trouble, but it was rare. The mother ate her own meal, silently watching her daughters. Alexandra was already done, and merely picking some flowers to make a flower crown.

A soft smile painted the mother's features as she watched her daughter pick the flowers. "Having fun there, Alexandra?" She questioned, taking a sip of her water. The little girl gave a nod in response as she continued to pluck the plants, searching for the perfect ones. "Mommy, what flowers do you like?" Alexandra timidly inquired, catching her mother's attention. "Aww... Darling, I have no specific favorites. But, I am fond of Lily Of The Valley flowers..." She cooed at the shy child, who looked away from her mother. The woman chuckled, going over to her. "Come now, my dear, no need to be so timid..." She gingerly scooped the little girl off the ground, lightly ruffling her pristine white hair. "Now... Let's make that crown you wanted..." The mother kissed her child's forehead, sitting down with her, helping her weave the crown. It took a moment to make the flower crown, but with her mother's help, it took minimal effort. "There... All done now." She whispered, placing the flowers atop of her child's head. A soft blush colored Alexandra's pale skin. The crown was actually intended for her mother, but instead, she was the one that ends up wearing it.

"Now, my children, we must return to course. We still have a bit longer to go." She said, now switching the girls. Anneka rode with the mother while Alexandra had her turn riding separately. Again, they broke into a full gallop for another few hours until the evening time.

At this moment, they were almost at the village. The mother got off her horse, now walking beside her children, guiding the horses the rest of the way. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she gazed at her sleeping children. She had to adjust them numerous times so that they won't fall off the horses they were on, not too long ago, she found a position that was comfortable for the girls, but one that'll keep them in place and not slip off.

Upon seeing the village entrance, she noticed a person standing there. Her sister. "Hannah!" The female called out, running over to her, almost tackling the mother to the grass. Playfully, she rolled her eyes. "Hello, Mirabella..." She greeted, patting her sister's head. "I'm very pleased that you've managed to arrive safely." Mirabella gave a smile as she stepped back to give her twin some breathing room. "As am I, dear sister." Hannah nodded lightly.

"Come, the house is all ready for you, I hope it's to your liking." Mirabella pat her sister's back as she led her and her nieces to their new home. It wasn't a long walk, a mere 10 minutes, to be exact. "Here we are!" Mirabella chirped, opening the door to the small cottage. Hannah gently shook her children awake. "We've arrived, my dears." She whispered, gently taking them off the horses, placing them on the ground.

The twins rubbed their eyes, both yawning. The mother guided her sleepy children inside, noticing that it was a bit warmer than a usual cottage would be. "Already started the fire, Mirabella?" She inquired, looking into the small living room, seeing a fire in the fireplace. "Indeed, I did. You and the twins need some warmth." Mirabella chuckled. "Here, I'll tuck the girls in, you just sit down and rest. You need it." She added, immediately taking the twins to bed for the night. "She just loves to spoil me and the children, doesn't she?" Hannah spoke to herself, smiling lightly. Sitting down, on the sofa, she breathed a sigh of relief. Finally. They were here. Home. Safe and sound.

Upon tucking her nieces in, Mirabella went to bid her twin goodnight and farewell. "Well, Hannah, I'll be showing my way ou-" She cut herself off when she saw her sister sound asleep on the sofa. A soft laugh escaped her lips as she grabbed a blanket and tucked her eldest twin in. "Goodnight, sister." She whispered, patting her sister's head, leaving the house and closing the door behind her


	3. Chapter 3

**March 17, 1463 – 7:00 am**

The mother woke up with a few rays of sunlight shining on her face, making her cover her eyes with one of her hands. Already, the sun had risen? Great, already she has to start her day. With a huff, she rose from the comfortable sofa, dropping the blanket that kept her warm and cozy last night. Oh, how she just wanted to go back to sleep and drift back into her dreamland. But no, the sun just had to rouse her from her rest. When the sun rises, her day starts. The fire in the fireplace from last night had already died out and it was nothing but embers and ash, which Hannah didn't bother to clean up. She can do that later.

The dog had instantly awoken after hearing her owner's footsteps trot through the house and into the kitchen. Amber didn't hesitate to head over to her owner. The mother didn't want to make breakfast until her daughters were awake, so she just grabbed an apple from a basket nearby. "Alright Amber, alright. I'll give you breakfast in a moment." She whispered, not wanting to wake her sleeping twins by speaking in her normal voice. Hannah was quick to shift through the cabinets and find some meat for her pet, which she chopped into bits and pieces and placed the food into a small bowl for Amber. "There you go, girl." She cooed, patting the dog's head, looking out her kitchen window. Her new workplace, the bakery, is so close to her house. Just a five minute walk away. "Ah... This is just grand..." She mused to herself, taking bites out of the apple in her hand, quickly chewing and swallowing the fruit until she reached the core which she immediately disposed of.

When the dog finished her meal, the mother silently gestured for her to watch over the children by merely pointing in the direction of the twins' room. Amber obeyed, scurrying to the chamber where the girls rested. Changing out of yesterday's clothes and into a fresh white dress with gray rosemaling designs at the edges of the skirt and on the chest area. She wasn't hesitant to show where she came from, oh most definitely not. She is very proud of her customs and will stick to those said customs. It gives her a sense of identity.

Opening the door, the woman took in a breath of fresh air. A new day. A new beginning. Stepping out of her home, she closed the door behind her, pushing her brunette locks away from her face. Forest green orbs scanned the streets, watching them slowly become abuzz with activity from the other villagers. "Four more days and my hands and attire will be coated with flour." She chuckled to herself, heading over to the bakery. Her walk there was quick, but she was in no hurry. She just wanted to get a feel for the place before she begins her new job as a baker. Hannah knew very well how to bake and was damn good at it.

The bell at the entrance of the bakery emitted a little ring as the lower half of the door was opened, catching the attention of a few of the other bakers there. They just gave a glance at her, then a brief welcome, before returning to their work. The mother gave a polite smile and a nod, looking around the bakery. The smells of the cakes, cookies, and bread hit her all at once. It smelled so nice... "Fancy anything, madam?" The sound of another female voice snapped Hannah out of her thoughts, making her look at the source. "Oh no, no..." She shook her head, approaching the other. "Actually, I'll be working here within four days. Are you the owner?" She inquired, slightly tilting her head to the side. "Afraid not, the owner is my elder brother." The worker chuckled lightly. "I'll go fetch him for you." She added, heading out of sight into another room. It took a small moment, but the worker finally arrived with the owner. He was a rather tall figure, standing at about six feet, with brown hair and brown eyes and slightly tanned flesh. He must have been out in the sun for a good while. "Hello there, Miss." He greeted in a polite tone. "Hello." Hannah greeted back with a nod. "I heard you will be joining this bakery in four days, according to my dear sister, Freja." He was straight to the point, much like the mother was. Did she mind it? No.

"Yes, yes, I will." She confirmed his sister's words. "Hannah Jessabelle Lovelock, pleased to meet you, sir." The female brushed a lock of hair away from her face, gazing up at the owner. "Aron Masion. A pleasure, Miss Lovelock." Hannah just chuckled at his words. "No need for formalities, sir. I'm quite used to being called by my name." Aron just nodded. "As you wish, miss. But, I must go back to my work. Good day. I will see you on your first day." He stated, ending the conversation rather quickly. He was a busy man, so it made sense. His sister stayed behind. "Don't mind him, he's always like this." Freja rolled her eyes, directing her attention to Hannah. "It's such a pleasure to meet you, Miss Lovelock." She stated, a smile on her face. "Can you tell me a bit about yourself?"

The mother gave a small nod. "I'll be brief, I have to purchase a few things from here before my children awaken." That comment made Freja gasp. "You have children? Aww... What are the little ones' names?" She inquired, resting her cheek on her hand. "Alexandra and Anneka, both are just five." Hannah slightly smiled. "Well, besides my children, I've come here with them all the way from Scandinavia."

"Scandinavia?" Freja's eyes were wide in wonder. "What's it like there? I'm highly curious." The mother was a bit surprised someone would ask her about what her country was like. Rarely, if not, nobody would ask such a thing. But, she will answer is asked. "Well Freja... I say it is a wonderful place. The landscape covered with valleys and mountains, the fjords glisten with sunlight and moonlight each day. It's a very gorgeous country..." She described her country with such detail for a clear image. Freja's gaze shifted upwards as if she were imagining what Scandinavia looked like. "It sounds lovely..." She commented, looking back at Hannah. "Indeed it is... Now, may I make a purchase at this point?" She teasingly asked. Freja snapped back to reality. "Oh! Of course! What would you like?"

The mother rolled her eyes playfully. "I will take three loaves of wheat bread and two crescent rolls." She ordered. Freja chuckled, taking the loaves and placing them into a basket before handing it to Hannah. "It costs you nothing, Hannah. I will pay for it." Freja stated. "But, Freja–"

"Don't fret about such a petty thing, it is my treat for a new guest here in this village."

"If you insist..."

"I hope you and your children have a pleasant stay here." Freja gave a smile at the mother. "Many thanks, dear. Farewell for now." Hannah nodded politely, taking her leave. "Farewell!" The young baker chirped, going back to her work.

The mother wasted no time returning to her new home, where her little ones were possibly either sleeping or waiting for her to arrive. When she opened the door, she was greeted by an excited Amber. "Hello, girl..." She cooed at the dog, patting her head affectionately. Amber didn't hesitate to follow her owner around the house, she had done her job of watching the twins while Hannah was away. The mother smiled at her pet, watching her follow behind her like a child would. "Alright, I now have bread in my inventory, what next..." She spoke to herself, looking around the kitchen for something to do.

In the twins' room, one of the five year olds had finally awakened. Anneka yawned a bit, stretching her arms out. Seeing her sister still asleep, she looked at the sundial out in their front yard, managing to see the time from her window. The child trotted over to her twin, pushing her down to the mattress. "Wake up, Alexandra..." She whispered loudly, making her sister groan. "What... is it... Anneka...? It's... Too... Early..." The other mumbled in a groggy voice, covering her face with her pillow. Anneka just yanked the pillow and blanket off her sister, wanting her to get up. "It's 8:50... It's not early... Wake up..." She said stiffly. Alexandra finally opened both of her eyes after those items were taken from her. "A-Alright... Alright, I... I am up..." She sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes, pushing her messy white hair aside. Anneka smiled proudly now that Alexandra was awake. The elder twin got out of bed, stretching her arms for a moment like her younger twin did not too long ago.

The girls left their room, heading over to where their mother was. She was more than likely making breakfast by now.


End file.
